Mosspelt
|livebooks = ''Crookedstar's Promise, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior |deadbooks = None }} Mosspelt is a tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Series Crookedstar's Promise :Mosspaw is seen as an apprentice, at the manga at the end of the book. Crookedstar is seen giving her and Shadepaw fishing lessons. Shadepaw teases and laughs at her for falling into the water, saying that she is supposed to catch fish with her claws and not her teeth. Embarassed, Mosspaw angrily tells her to be quiet. Firestar's Quest In the Original Series Rising Storm :Mosspelt is now a queen, caring for Graystripe and Silverstream's kits Featherkit and Stormkit, because of Silverstream's death, she takes care of them. Seeing as she is the only queen in the Clan. She is one of few cats who is friendly towards Graystripe, the newcomer in RiverClan. When Graystripe calls his kits into the clearing of the camp, Mosspelt is seen watching them proudly, as if they were her own. After playing in the clearing with their father, she calls them back into the nursery. Though sulking, they obey her order and go into the nursery. She acts and loves them like any mother would, even though they are not her kits. : A Dangerous Path :When Graystripe is exiled from RiverClan, Mosspelt is still taking care of his kits. She is still very friendly towards him, as always. At a Gathering, Graystripe asks her how his kits were doing, and if they are surprised that he didn't come back. Mosspelt replies by saying that once they knew he isn't dead, they coped well. Graystripe kindly thanks her for taking care of his kits, Featherkit and Stormkit. She reveals to him that his kits were now apprenticed, but are not at the Gathering because they haven't been apprentices for a while. Mosspelt promises to keep in touch with Graystripe about how his kits are doing, than walks away. The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Series Midnight Moonrise Dawn She is now listed as a queen. Starlight Twilight :Mosspelt appears in the ThunderClan camp to send a message to Leafpool. Startled, Leafpool confuses her with Sorreltail, but then realizes it's Mosspelt. Mosspelt says that there is danger in the RiverClan camp, and they need her help. Leafpool gets there just in time with Mosspelt to help Mothwing save the cats from the Twoleg poison. When Mosspelt's daughter, Willowkit, helps Mothwing and Leafpool cure the cats, she is seen taking an intrest in becoming Mothwing's apprentice, and to become a medicine cat. Later, Mothwing asks her if she would like to becoming her apprentice. ''Sunset : Her daughter, Willowpaw, becomes a medicine cat apprentice, mentored by Mothwing. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : She now has an apprentice called Pebblepaw. Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse :Mosspelt is heard by Jaypaw sneaking through ThunderClan's territory with Reedwhisker when RiverClan comes to help battle ThunderClan with WindClan. She is almost killed by Lionpaw when he corners her against a tree, but Firestar yells for the apprentice to stop, as Mosspelt knows she is beaten. Mosspelt than flees towards WindClan territory and does not come back. :Mosspelt's daughter, Willowpaw, earns her medicine cat name, Willowshine. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Her apprentice, Pebblepaw, is now a warrior called Pebblefoot. She is listed as a queen. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Mosspelt is seen asking Firestar to come back to the Daylight Gathering he called. Later, she votes for him to become the temporary leader of all the Clans. Trivia *Mosspelt has been mentioned as a plump, bracken-colored she-cat. Character Pixels Family Members '''Daughter': :Willowshine: Foster Daughter: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Foster Son: :Stormfur: Tree References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Mentors Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters